Daddy and Papa
by Bex0987
Summary: "When you and Daddy play, bounce on the bed at night, why aren't I invited?" Daddy!Klaine, cute fluffy family time, then smutty goodness, followed by some more cute family time. Warnings: Smut! I own nothing! Enjoy! and let me know what you think!


"PENELOPE HUMMEL-ANDERSON! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kurt was currently chasing around after his butt naked 4 year old daughter, who had decided it was hilarious to not wear any clothes after taking a bath. Her long dark curly hair flying behind her soaking wet, leaving droplets of water all over the floor.

Blaine was stood to the side trying hard not to laugh with a squirming 8 month old in his arms, "Austin, settle down buddy, you're sister is being a very naughty girl right now, we need at least one good child at a time!" Austin looked up at his Papa with massive blue eyes, Kurt's eyes, which made Blaine's breath catch every time he saw them, and his chest swell with pride at the life they had both created.

Penelope, or Penny as she was known, was biologically Blaine's daughter, but definitely got her sass and attitude from Kurt, she knew what she wanted and nobody was going to tell her otherwise. Austin, on the other hand was biologically Kurt's, but got his more laid back nature from Blaine. They were his perfect little family, and he honestly couldn't be more proud of them than right now, even if Penny was being less than perfect right now.

Kurt eventually caught up with Penny, and managed to keep her still long enough to put her in some pajamas and tie her hair up in a ponytail, as best as he could anyway with her curls. He collapsed onto the sofa once Penny had run off again to play with her toys in her room. Blaine collapsed next to him, Austin still safely in his arms.

Kurt sighed contentedly as his husbands arm made it's way behind him, making his head land on Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You know what Blaine? Although Penny is a pain in the ass somedays, I honestly wouldn't change our family for anything" Blaine nuzzled Kurt's hair speaking with his mouth still pressed to Kurt's head; "Me either, babe, I can't imagine our lives without them" Both husbands continued to cuddle until a crash came from Penny's room. "I'll go" Kurt reluctantly sighed, as Blaine chuckled, cooing at Austin still sat in his lap.

Later than night, Blaine was tucking Austin into his crib in his room, whilst Kurt was reading Penny a bedtime story "Daddy?" Penny asked, her voice sleepy "Yes Princess?" "When you and Papa play, bounce on the bed at night, why aren't I invited?" Kurt's eyes nearly burst out of his head at the question, he knew exactly what Penny was referring to. Damn! He thought, we must learn to be a bit quieter! He didn't want to scare his daughter before she'd even started school!

"Erm, Penny, honey, the game we play is an adults only game, and one that only married couples get to play, when they are very much in love, and have been together a long long time, it's not a game you should be worried about anytime soon." Kurt blushed whilst trying to explain it to Penny, and hoped more than anything she would accept his answer and go to sleep. Luck seemed to be on his side as she nodded in agreement and curled up to go to sleep.

Kurt tiptoed out of her room, and ended up meeting Blaine in the hallway. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's lithe waist, and pulled him in for a quick kiss "Hey gorgeous, she get off OK?" Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, pulling him into their bedroom. "Yeah, she was OK, but she wanted to know why she couldn't join in on our 'jumping on the bed' game we play at night" Blaine, who was currently pulling his polo neck over his head froze as Kurt said this, and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. "you mean-" "yes Blaine, our 4 year old daughter has heard us having sex! we really need to be a bit more careful, I don't want to scare her before she is even 5!"

"Ok, ok honey, just calm down, we'll be a bit more careful, but I'm not going to stop having sex with my gorgeous husband because of this, you know that right? you're far too tempting for me to do that!" Blaine walked over to Kurt and squeezed his ass making Kurt whine slightly at the contact.

Kurt couldn't help but lean back into the contact making Blaine continue on his quest, unbuckling Kurt's jeans and sliding them down to the floor. He now had his hands securely on Kurt's ass, covered only by thin black boxer material. Kurt decided Blaine was wearing too many clothes and expertly removed Blaine's slacks with one hand, making sure to pull the zipper down teasingly slowly.

Blaine nipped and sucked at Kurt's jaw, placing feather light kisses all over it, Kurt was a writhing mess, even after all these years, Blaine knew exactly what to do to turn Kurt on and have him like putty in her hands. "Bl-Blaine, please honey" "What? what do you need sweetheart" Blaine was continuing his assault on Kurt's neck and jaw as he spoke, almost rendering Kurt speechless.

"I need you" Kurt managed to breathe out. "But, you already have me honey, we have been married for 8 years, together for 15 years" Kurt let out a frustrated sigh as Blaine chuckled against his neck. "Blaine, you know exactly what I mean, so stop playing dumb and get onto our fucking bed right now, or I will finish myself off!"

Blaine, not one to disobey his husband when he was like this, shed his remaining clothes and made his way to his and Kurt's king size bed, laying down with his back against the pillows. Kurt followed suit, until they were both lay face to face, naked on their bed.

"How would you like this to go sweetheart?" Blaine was so turned on, he couldn't help but slowly start rocking into the sheets beneath him, just to give himself some sort of friction. Kurt moaned at the sight of his husband rutting against the sheets, so desperate for him. "I want you to fuck me really hard and really fast, but we can't make any sounds as I don't want to kids to wake up"

"Oo a challenge, I like you're thinking Mr Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine swiftly made his way on top of Kurt, loving the feel of his husband under him. He started to pepper kisses all over his husbands' torso making his way slowly down until he reached the dip in his hips. Kurt bucked up into his mouth. Begging Blaine to keep going.

Blaine finally reached his tongue out to lick the tip of Kurt's cock, loving the salty taste of Kurt's pre-come on his tongue. Kurt bucked up into the feeling, pleasure coursing through him, he buried his face into the pillow trying unsuccessfully to hide his moans, terrified of waking his daughter and further scarring her.

"Blaine, I swear to god, if you don't get a finger up my ass soon, I will honestly never give you sex for a month!" Blaine, positive his husband would actually carry out this threat, reached his arm out to their bedside table and retrieved the small bottle of lube they kept in there, uncapping it and smothering his fingers, warming the cool liquid slightly between his fingers. He placed his finger at Kurt's entrance and slowly started to push in, past the first ring of muscle. Kurt squirmed, loving the full feeling of Blaine's finger slowly making it's way in and out, pain giving way to a very unique pleasure.

Blaine continued his ministrations until he had four fingers thrusting in and out of Kurt's ass, Kurt moaning obscenely, seemingly forgetting about muffling his noises. "Blaine, Bl-Blaine, please" Blaine looked into his husbands eyes, seeing the want and complete trust in them,almost forgetting the task at hand, that is until Kurt squeezed around his fingers reminding him exactly what he was doing.

Blaine pulled his fingers out, instead turning his attention to his neglected cock, and smothered himself in the remaining lube, hissing at the oversensitivity.

"Hands and Knees baby, hold onto the headboard.."

Kurt obliged and positioned himself, ass out on display as Blaine moved to situate himself. He linked his hands through Kurt's pressing himself fully up against Kurt's back as he slowly slide into Kurt's heat. Kurt let out a massive moan, with a sigh of relief as Blaine slowly started to move in and out, quickening his pace as soon as Kurt gave him the nod. They had been having sex for so long now, that you would think they would've gotten used to it, but each time still felt like the first, the only difference being the amount of love surrounding these two.

Blaine moved faster and faster inside of Kurt, sweat glistening on both of their bodies, until eventually Blaine felt that tell tale sign in the pit of his stomach "Ku-Kurt, honey, I'm going to come" Kurt could only manage a grunt, so turned on, his speech seemed to have been taken away from him. With one final push in, Kurt was coming all over the headboard with Blaine releasing into him from behind.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, trying desperately to catch his breath. Eventually, however he pulled out of Kurt and curled up around him. Kurt sighed with contentment, running his hands through his husbands sweaty hair.

BANG

Kurt and Blaine both jumped as their bedroom door flew open and a very angry looking Penny stood in the doorway.

"DADDY! PAPA!, were you playing another game without me?" Kurt and Blaine were frozen in shock for a split second, before reaching for the blanket to cover themselves up, they were both blushing profusely, and couldnt look each other in the eye.

"Well?" Yep, she had definitely inherited Kurt's sass, as he brown eyes looked at her fathers, not noticing in her innocent 4 year old mind the compromising position they seemed to be in. Blaine was the first to recover, reaching to get his boxers off the floor and throwing them on, stepping out of the bed and walking over to his very grumpy daughter.

"Sweetheart, it's late, you need to go to bed, Daddy and I were playing an adults only game, which you can't play, which is why we didn't invite you, someday when you're older I'm sure you'll understand."

"But Papa! I want to understand now!"

"Penelope, enough, it's time for bed, now, give your Daddy a kiss goodnight and I will take you back to your room."

Penny huffed but reluctantly gave her Daddy a kiss, Kurt blushing to the roots, realising he was kissing his daughter with only a blanket to cover his decency. As he watched Blaine lead their daughter back to their room, he thought to himself. Yep, she is definitely going to be scarred for life, because there is not a hope in hell I'm giving up that ass!


End file.
